Emilia Kishitani
Emilia Kishitani (エミリア岸谷, Emilia Kishitani) is Shingen Kishitani's new wife and Shinra Kishitani’s step-mother. She and Shingen apparently met while researching at Nebula. She appears to share Shinra and Shingen's obsession with the supernatural and even pays Celty Sturluson for the privilege of performing an autopsy on her. Characteristics Appearance Emilia is of European decent and has blonde hair and green eyes. She is also described as having large breasts. Her usual wardrobe consists of a white lab coat and a green undershirt. She also wears a gas mask like Shingen, but she does not use it nearly as often as her husband and treats it more as a gimmick than a necessity. Personality Emilia is cheerful and energetic. She always tries to keep the mood lighthearted but knows when to act (or at least try to act) serious or respectful. She is also a bit of a workaholic, which keeps her away from home most of the day. Like Shingen, she insists that Celty and Shinra call her "Mother," but they find this extremely awkward, mostly due to the fact that Emilia is younger than Shinra. Synopsis Hollywood Arc Emilia is first seen finishing up an autopsy on Celty and thanks her profusely for letting her do this. She annoys Celty slightly with her somewhat skewed grammar in Japanese as well as her insistence that Celty and Shinra refer to her as "Mother." This feeling quickly vanishes when Emilia pays Celty 1 million yen in cash up front, which prompts Celty to thank Emilia greatly and happily ride off back to Shinra. It is revealed through Celty that Emilia technically lives with them, but she is rarely home for long due to her work. She, Shinra, and Celty host a hotpot party at the apartment and Emilia, along with Celty, Anri Sonohara, Mika Harima, and Erika Karisawa take charge of the cooking. Epitome of Eighteen Histories Informed by Nebula of someone tailing Shingen around, Emilia tracks down Kazane Kinomiya and kidnaps her for interrogation, believing her to be a spy for a rival company. Emilia takes the unconscious Kazane back to her research lab, and while she waits for her to wake up she looks up her identity, confirming she is not a spy. When Kazane awakens, Emilia informs her of what happened and allows her to ask her almost any questions she has. Emilia retells the story of her Shingen and her met and their encounters with supernatural beings, but upon realizing she had spoken too much she sends Kazane off, telling her to forget everything she told her and giving her a large quantity of sweet potatoes as compensation for the trouble. Dragon Zombie Arc Emilia and Celty do their best to tend to Shinra's wounds, but Shinra's energetic personality makes it very difficult for both of them. Kodata's Coma Arc She buys food for a small gathering. Relationships Shingen Kishitani According to Emilia, she and Shingen met a few years ago while the former was researching about vampires. Shingen had tried to interfere because she lacked professionals to work with the specimen she had captured. Their joint work brought them closer together. In the few times they have been seen together, Emilia seems unfazed by Shingen's strange interests and even appears to share them to a certain extent. She seems to care about him greatly and to view his personality as fun, which baffles her other relatives, specifically Shinra and Celty. Shinra and Celty Emilia's relationship to her stepson and daughter-in-law is a bit less ambiguous than her relationship to her husband. Emilia does her best to get along with both of them and tries to stay at least somewhat involved with their lives (unlike Shingen) as shown when she helped Celty treat Shinra's wounds after he was attacked. However, despite her good nature, Shinra and Celty are still a bit awkward around her mostly due to the fact that Emilia is younger than Shinra. This causes her motherly tendencies to make everyone feel a bit uncomfortable. Trivia * Color illustrations rate the girls' cooking skills with Emilia scoring the lowest of the group at a -20 out of 100. Gallery Emilia character sheet.png|Character sheet Emilia character sheet.jpg|Character sketches Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Nebula Category:Human